


Documents of Note in the Royal Archives: The Disappearance of Michalis of Macedon

by noahfronsenburg



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon, Pseudo-History, References to Jugdral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg
Summary: Transcribed within are the surviving fragments of several documents found within various Royal Archives in modern Ylisse, detailing what information remains of the disappearance of Michalis of Macedon in approximately the year 620 Archanean Old Calendar. As collected by Miriel of Ylisse.





	Documents of Note in the Royal Archives: The Disappearance of Michalis of Macedon

**Author's Note:**

> happy yuletide!!
> 
> after reading your prompt about michalis going to conquer other lands, i remembered that jugdral and archanea technically share a story setting. given that the jugdral games happen 1000+ years before the archanea games, there's absolutely a nonzero chance that if michalis wanted to, he could have gone off and conquered jugdral.
> 
> i have been absolutely losing my mind since i realized this. 1000+yrs after genealogy/thracia, here rocks up a guy, in all black, with red hair, on a giant black dragon and just "hello! i'm here to be king!"
> 
> (jugdral voice) at that point, what would you do? we just gave him the keys and told him not to light anybody else on fire!

(Copy of a letter sent from Sister Maria of Macedon to Queen Minerva of Macedon, held in the Royal Macedonian Archives. Missing section comes from the final page, which was either lost or intentionally destroyed, and has been marked by a lacuna []. As the dating was lost with the missing page, it has been approximatedly dated c.620)

 

 Sister,

 I know you had asked to not hear from me as to our brother again, but I felt it necessary to broach the topic with you. I write you this letter knowing he has left Macedon as of sunrise, so you will find yourself well unable to chase him down. He arrived two nights ago, passed onto me some keepsakes, and asked me to bid you farewell and to give you his wishes.

I will admit, I had not expected to see him so forthright with his care for you, but he insisted I communicate to you his affection. According to what he told me, he is leaving Archanea, likely to never return. I will be the first to admit my skepticism, but I have rarely seen him so fervent.

I do believe Michalis truly intends this to be our last meeting. I [

 

 

 

 

 

]

 

[Maria]

 

 

(Transcript of conversation between King Marth I of the United Kingdom of Archanea and Altea, from Queen Minerva of Macedon, during Midwinter Celebrations of 620.)

 

Queen Minerva: Send Ogma to Macedon. I need him.  
  
Marth I: For what purpose? 

Queen Minerva: My brother has resurfaced. I want him found. 

Marth I: Where?

Queen Minerva: He left a note with Maria and insisted he is leaving for good without intent to return. I am not fond of the implications. 

Marth I: I will speak with him.

 

  

(Copy of a letter sent anonymously to Queen Minerva of Macedon, held in the Royal Macedonian Archives. If the identity of the sender was known at the time, it has since been lost. The handwriting, however, is remarkably similar to the few remaining samples belonging to General Camus of Grust, long believed to have survived The War of Heroes. Due to lack of identifying information, it has been approximately dated to the beginning of 621.)

 

Michalis was here the first of the month. Had heard of his disappearance. Was unable to see him, attempted to pass a message, had it rebuffed. According to all I have heard, he apparently stayed long enough to get supplies, and then left again. Will let you know if anything changes.

 

 

(Copy of a letter written from Queen Caeda I to the mercenary Ogma, found in the personal papers of the Empress after her death. It was apparently never sent. Due to lack of identifying information, it has been approximately dated to the beginning of 621.)

 

Ogma, 

To do so formally would create a scandal, but in private—M has said that if you cannot find Michalis on Valentia, there is no purpose chasing him further. We need you here, and with his wyvern and a head start, you’ll never find him. Please, do not delay too long.

  

 

(Transcript of comments from an interview with an innkeeper near Ram Village, Valentia, taken by the Mercenary Ogma, and mailed back to Macedon. Found in the Royal Macedonian Archives. Along with the transcript was a map of Valentia drawn and marked in the same hand, labelled with several red marks at different towns. Based on the dating of Royal Report 187, it has been dated approximately to month 5 of 621.)

 

“The moment you said you’d been looking for someone, I felt it in my gut you would ask about that man. As I said, he came through perhaps oh, a month and a half ago, gave no name but bought and paid for everything in good coin, stayed eight nights here. He hired no-one, not even a maid to clean the room he stayed in. Did it all himself. Didn’t see hide nor hair of him during the day, but showed up for dinner like clockwork. As you said, early middle-age, greying red hair, scar on the cheek, short beard, bit of a limp—didn’t see no wyvern, though. I asked him where he was headed, he just said he was looking for opportunity. Left the end of that week, when we heard the Saint and her family were coming by for a visit. Haven’t heard a thing of him since. Went west, if I’m remembering correctly. Was mighty strange. Didn’t seem haunted, or that he was running, just...bored.”

 

 

(Copy of “Royal Report 187, 7/18 of 621, on the Location and Whereabouts of Michalis of Macedon, compiled by Ogma of Talys. Archived on 9/22 of 621. Held in the Imperial Archanean Archives, Ylisse. Excerpt below comes from Section IV. Summary and Actuarial Tables, pg. 32)

 

FINAL SUMMARY:

As per the request of Queen Minerva of Macedon, Emperor Marth and Empress Caeda ordered that I, as well as the full compliment of my mercenaries, travel to Macedon to receive a report from Queen Minerva. Upon our arrival, we were informed that Michalis of Macedon visited Sister Maria and delivered several family keepsakes before departing; ostensibly heading westward for Valencia with no stated final destination. Due to the abrupt nature of his departure, Queen Minerva requested our assistance in tracking Michalis down, if possible. 

Accompanied by Barst, Bord, and Cord, I left from Macedon to Valencia. Along the way, we attempted on multiple occasions to learn if anyone had seen or heard of Michalis, but learned nothing. We arrived in Valencia, where we began our attempt to find Michalis. We were unable to learn anything of him until we travelled inland, when we learned that a man matching the description found in Section I. Identifying Information1 had been seen two months before, looking to hire a guide.

We were able to track Michalis as far as the capital before his trail ran cold, the final definite sighting being the one given by the innkeeper near Old Ram Village. It appears that Michalis, rather than face the possibility of running into [name unreadable, original document was altered and had the paper repaired], Michalis elected to leave immediately. After two more weeks of searching turned up nothing, we met with [name unreadable, original document was altered and had the paper repaired] and determined that everything possible had been done, and returned to Archanea.

Although there is no evidence confirming this, it is my opinion that Michalis is alive. Everything we were able to learn in Valentia points to his intentionally avoiding being found. If I had to give my best guess, I would suspect that he is intending to travel westward from Valentia, likely to find some other land if such a thing exists. The monetary requirements needed to mount an expedition of the size and strength needed to track him down would be nearly worthless, as it would be impossible to have any idea which way he went, if it even was possible to do so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Copy of a letter sent to Sister Maria of Macedon, undated, unsigned. Held in the Royal Macedonian Archives. Was held with no dated documents, so approximate dating is only based on content, which places it somewhat analogous with Royal Report 187.)

 

We leave at sunrise if the winds will it. I meant to wait until summer, but I find it’s grown too hot here for my liking. For professing no affection for me, your sister is quite tenacious. Enjoy the enclosed. I know not if they are your favorites now, but you remain always young in my memories. Forgive me.

  

 

(Copy of a letter sent to Sister Maria of Macedon, undated, unsigned. Held in the Royal Macedonian Archives. Was held with no dated documents, so approximate dating is only based on content, which places it somewhat analogous with c. 623.)

 

I am well. Do not tell your sister. It is somewhat enjoyable watching her squirm.

 

 

(Copy of a letter sent to Sister Maria of Macedon, undated, unsigned. Held in the Royal Macedonian Archives. Was held with no dated documents, so approximate dating is only based on content, which places it somewhat analogous with c.624. This particular letter was badly water-damaged, so remaining legibility has been transcribed here, with [] marking lacunae.)

 

[                           ] called [  ] gdra, another of our sister con [                            ] weather remains [           ] y [

]

 

[             ] alive and we [      ] lan [    ] we start [                  ] be th [                                ] rrow [  

                                        ] lig [                     ] athena [              ] a whi [                                        ] a wrench [                  ] wi [                    ] rry. I ca [    ] ly hop [                        ] u inta [                                    ] ch a thing. Vellum is n [            ] such con [                            

 

]

 

[      ] is

 

 

 

(Copy of a letter sent to Sister Maria of Macedon, undated, unsigned. The present remains of the letter were re-used as stuffing for an ornamental pillow, and was discovered in the Macedonian Historical Museum. Given the dating on the cushion, it cannot be younger than 630.)

 

] the weather there is far pleasanter than here in Ju [paper was damaged, rendered unreadable]. I long for the forests again; there is nothing the same across the ocean. My memories I am afraid grow hazier with the year, and knowing I will never return only seems to make them run away faster. Fifty is too old to fight a war, but what am I to speak of it? We were all so young when we last went to war. If I had but known then [

 

 

 

(Copy of a letter sent to Queen Minerva of Macedon, undated. Held in the Royal Macedonian Archives. Approximate dating of c.640 has been based on the documents found with it, which included accounting material from the wedding of Princess Osmina of Macedon. The original document was badly damaged, possibly due to a fire, but the source of this damage was unclear. It is suspected it was meant to be destroyed.)

 

I write to you from a world away here in Sile [    ], and hope my letter fi [              ] a in good health. It has [   ] en tw [                            ] nea, and I find that I almost miss it. I al [                             ]

 

Curious, as to what changes with distance, is it not? I somehow doubt your f [

]

 

                  ] es to you on the wedding of Osmina. I learned of it from a traveller who came here some months ago, who s [                        
                                           ] re. By the time this letter reaches you, I’m sure the wedding will be well finished. Perhaps a child may even be on the way. I suppose it would be foolishness itself to won [

 

                       ] gma to find me. I would wish to congratulate you on the decision; he very nearly caught me several times in Valentia, and forced me to leave before I had intended to. Perhaps it was for the best, for I found the timing auspicious. Upon my arrival here in Thr [    ] a, there was a power vacuum looking to be filled, and a crown that needed wearing. I could h [

 

 

] em to like me well enough. Curiouser indeed as to what changes with age; perhaps it is the tradeoff for aching joints and failing sight. I’m reckoned as a fine kin

       ] ne as such. Perhaps that says more of the sensibilities of Ju [                  ] anea.

 

With l [

 

] alis

 

 

1Description given earlier: “A man in his mid-to-late forties, tall, with a long face and sharp nose, broken once. Hair is red and worn very long, gone mostly grey, both on his head and in his beard, which is grown to cover a scar on the side of his jaw. Brown eyes. Known to wear dark colors of somewhat fine materials, cut loose, with some armor, and usually keeps a hood on over his face. May or may not be traveling with an axe and a wyvern, black. Has an accent, somewhat like my own, but sharper on vowels, more nasal. Limps heavily on his left leg.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Myghal of Macedon: The True Origins of the "Second Coming of Travant"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138915) by [noahfronsenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg)




End file.
